Máscara
by Ellistriel
Summary: Kakashi acababa de graduarse de la academia a la corta edad de cinco años. Sakumo lo observaba, con dudas sobre cómo debía de tomar los avances agigantados de su hijo. Fic para la campaña "El valor de los extras"


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

No me gustaría ver mi fic publicado por otro lado sin mi autorización. La idea de hacer publicidad a un escrito sin permiso del autor y peor aún tomándolo como propio (Ya que muchas veces ni especifican de donde lo sacaron) no me agrada, si quieren compartirlo, dejen un link a está página que eso no es ningún problema.

* * *

**Máscara**

* * *

Cinco años. Esa era la edad que había cumplido su hijo unos meses atrás y con ese corto tiempo de vida se acababa de graduar de la academia ninja. Sin dudas era una proeza, los legendarios Sannin había demorado un año más en pasar a formar parte de los shinobi de la hoja.

El avance de su hijo siempre fue superior al del resto, el pequeño dio sus primeros pasos y habló mucho antes que los hijos de sus compañeros. Su esposa había logrado captar su atención y siempre la acompañaba mientras ella escribía sus libros, aprovechando para relatarle sobre los clanes e historia de la villa.

Casi todo lo que escuchaba sobre Kakashi eran halagos sobre su potencial, su mente rápida y habilidades para el combate que superaban a niños mayores que él. Las únicas cosas negativas que alguna vez llegaron a sus oídos era la dificultad que tenía para poder llevar relaciones con sus compañeros en los ratos libres, el pequeño Hatake no encontraba mucho placer en juegos poco trascendentales.

Pero todo se remarcó aún más cuando su esposa, Hazue, falleció a los pocos meses de que Kakashi entrara a la academia ninja. Los primeros días habían sido tal y como era de esperarse que un niño reaccionara ante la muerte de uno de sus padres, pero luego los eventos tomaron un rumbo diferente. Las habilidades de Kakashi y concentración aumentaron, su capacidad analítica parecía estar mucho más enfocada que antes y consumía más tiempo entrenándose físicamente, cosa que le valió su ascenso a genin. Lamentablemente sus aspectos negativos se acentuaron de igual manera. Si antes las actividades recreativas le parecían sin sentido, había desarrollado una fiel posición de que eran inútiles y un gasto de tiempo.

Sakumo simplemente no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse alegre por los progresos de su hijo, o preocuparse por la brecha que se estaba abriendo entre su aspecto como ninja y como persona. A pesar de sus dudas continuaba apoyándolo cuando le pedía que entrenaran juntos en el dojo, pero prefería simplemente sentarse a un lado y ver cómo Kakashi se desarrollaba solo.

—¿De qué te preocupas? —cuestionó amablemente el tercer Hokage, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakumo por su sorpresiva aparición.

—Hokage-sama —saludó respetuosamente al percatarse de su presencia—. No es preocupación, al menos no por completo —contestó, volviendo a posar la mirada sobre su hijo que se encontraba practicando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

—Kakashi está avanzando a grandes pasos, realmente es un prodigio.

—Lo sé, es solo que… por un momento pensé que la muerte de Hazue le afectaría más en su progreso, pero ha sido al contrario, este último año… —añadió, no muy seguro de cuál era el problema que estaba fastidiándolo. Su hijo estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él esperaba e incluso más.

—Opino que Kakashi debería de seguir manteniéndose con niños de su edad, pese a que se haya graduado de la academia —intervino el Hokage al ver como Sakumo quedaba en silencio—. No creo que sea saludable que las únicas personas con las que interactúe sean adultos.

Sakumo sonrió ligeramente antes de hablar.

—Es un tanto arisco, como siempre ha estado adelantado no sabe relacionarse bien con otros niños.

—Asuma es un poco mayor que él, creo que podrían hacerse buena compañía y dudo que Kakashi logre decirle algo que lo incomode, además a mí hijo le vendría bien si se contagiara de la disciplina del tuyo —propuso sonriéndole.

—Vale la pena probar, de cualquier modo ya no está en la academia, si algo sale mal es sencillo que dejen de verse —asintió el hombre rascando ligeramente su cabellera plateada antes de soltar un suspiro—. No se supone que sea así —añadió más serio—. No es que no me alivie que Kakashi no se haya desmoronado ahora que no está su madre, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero realmente no estoy seguro si está bien o es una máscara.

—Hay gente que reacciona así, cuando algo los golpea simplemente se bloquean y se concentran totalmente en lo que puede ocuparles la mente.

—Eso no es tan malo para un shinobi, en especial en esta época.

El tercer Hokage negó ligeramente con la cabeza y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Sakumo.

—Pese a todo el entrenamiento al que somos sometidos también somos personas, muchos dejan ese aspecto de lado, pero honestamente es un error. Vivimos en una aldea, protegemos a otras personas, no estamos aislados del mundo como para olvidarnos de nuestros sentimientos.

* * *

Lo sé, no soy muy buena para estas cosas, pero esto lo tenía rondando en mi cabeza y deseaba sacarlo de mi sistema. Hazue es el nombre que le coloqué a la madre de Kakashi cuando la mencioné en mi fic "Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha", así que decidí "reciclarlo". En cierto aspecto es una forma de plasmar que si bien la muerte de Sakumo fue el desencadenante mayor para el comportamiento de Kakashi en el comienzo del "Kakashi Gaiden", no es que el muchacho haya sido un dulce desde antes. Yo consideraría que simplemente era alguien con predisposición a acabar con un carácter así si se daban las condiciones adecuadas. Además esa personalidad no se creó con un evento único, sino varios más pequeños que se coronaron con uno mayor.

Si bien se habla sobre Kakashi, es el punto de vista y preocupaciones de Sakumo, un poco sobre él no viene mal, no hay casi nada, pese a que es casi un clon de Kakashi sólo que mayor xD

Así que lo sumo a la campaña **el valor de los extras **de "Kusubana Yoru" ^^

Opiniones, comentarios, críticas, siempre son bien recibidas.


End file.
